Chizuru Honda
Chizuru Honda (本田 千鶴, Honda Chizuru) is one of the fifteen pilots. Personality Chizuru is relatively calm and a bit quiet, yet particularly disgusted by the one-track minds of her male classmates. She seems to generally be rather mistrusting of people, claiming that if you're too nice, "evil people" will continue to trick you. History In both the anime and the manga, she has experienced sexual trauma at the hands of her teacher. Because of this, she is mistrusting of most people, and becomes a very private person. She refuses to confide her sexual abuse and pregnancy to anyone, even including her older sister, who she idolized. She seems completely resigned to her death, but plans to murder her teacher before defeating the enemy, so that he will die with her. Plot During the combat she revealed she was pregnant and used Zearth's power to kill all of the men who assaulted her, resulting in many civilian deaths in the process - except her teacher Morihiro Hatagai, because her older sister, who was in love with him too, stopped her. After she finished the battle, just before she dies, she laments at how her baby was to go to her instead of being born in her sister, and asks Koyemshi to put her body and that of her baby into one of the many spots in Zearth. After her death, the rest of children figured that Chizu's baby (who died with her) was also listed in the contract, which means that one of them, besides Kana, was not bound to it. Manga While at school Chizu was in love with her teacher, but was being deceived. He lured her into a date and then blackmailed her into being gang-raped by his friends. For this reason she began to carry a knife with her at all times. Anime Just like Kako's story, Chizu's scenario had a lot of changes in the anime. She was seduced by her teacher just like in the manga, but instead of being blackmailed by him, he sold some pictures of them having sex which ended appearing on the internet. Despite having the faces digitally altered, they were identified by her classmates, which led to him being punished by the school's principal. He begged for Chizu's forgiveness, and just after she accepted his apologies, she discovered he was also dating her older sister. During Kako's battle, Kako panics over realizing he is soon to die, and refuses to fight. Kirie then states 'You sure are a fast runner' implying Kako to be a coward. Offended by this, Kako begins to beat down on Kirie with no sign of halting while the others look on. Chizuru steps in and sticks a knife into Kako's neck, slitting his jugular and killing him. After Kako's death, she was chosen to replace him as the now missing pilot. Relationships Isao Kako The two are acquainted. They attended the same school, and it was Kako who invited Chizu to the summer camp. Kako has a deep crush on Chizu leading him to go so far as to attempt to rape her in the manga. Whereas in the anime she defended herself by kneeing him, causing him to fall over while in a crumbling building and subsequently be crushed, in the manga he never assaults her and she kills him with a knife to protect Kirie from his attack. In both the anime and manga, she could be considered responsible for his death, however, in both instances he died from situations he created himself. Kunihiko Moji The two are never shown as especially close - Chizu does not hold close relationships with any of the pilots. However, after she kills Kako in the manga, she comments to herself that he did not cry when Kako died, and that it is possible he is thinking "the same way she does, which means he won't cry." It is implied she perceives him as an intelligent and observant individual, and has respect for him. Category:Pilot Category:Deceased anime character Category:Deceased manga character